


The Fall

by gaialux



Category: Moby Dick - Herman Melville
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: What happens after.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kutsushita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/gifts).



Death allows life.

A cycle, an offering, of one's flesh and blood so that others may continue to thrive.

The whale lay at the bottom of the ocean. Fat sucked from its body. Skin decayed. A tooth, pulled, stowed away in the pocket of a man close by. Trapped under the rubble of wood that once floated safe above water.

Bones visible. Some with sinew still floating like reeds in the ocean current. Fish. Worms. Crustaceans. Organisms smaller than specks of sand.

Another will come.

A whale as big, as great, as capable.

And death will allow life once more.


End file.
